


Affection

by pastelwars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camp. Sure, Tsukishima Kei liked to improve. But playing with a noisy cat and owl wasn't the best thing he'd ever faced. But, maybe another certain owl wasn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelwars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/gifts).



carefully watching him set, tsukishima kei could feel his heart beat quicken.

akaashi keiji was a setter from fukurodani, a powerhouse team from tokyo. tsukishima had his eyes on him ever since he saw him. his black hair was messy, but in a good way. he had green eyes that set tsukishima's heart on fire. he was stoic, aloof, usually never smiling. except for that one time where he smirked during a practice match. tsukishima nearly died. it took all of his willpower not to blush a bright red. and when i say bright, i mean _bright_.

he was tsukishima's definiton of _hot_.

his heart fluttered whenever they played a practice match, and that was saying something.

tsukishima had never been one for love. it was gross, and he wanted nothing to do with it. even since he was a little kid, affection was a big no-no. the pats and praises from family (and sometimes yamaguchi) were alright, but if it was from anyone else, he'd be silently complaining. even from his senpais, like sugawara for example, he would cringe. yet, here was akaashi keiji in all his glory. tsukishima wanted to do nothing more than hold and kiss him and give him all he could. maybe even go out on really sappy dates and do usual couple things.

a couple.

that's what he wanted with akaashi. he sighed at his cheesiness.

he was currently propped up against the wall, finally winning a game. he knew it was because of the king and the shrimp, but he would never admit it. tsukishima had his eyes closed, calming down. yamaguchi was sitting somewhere else, probably dicussing something with ennoshita. his arms were up on his knees, and he leaned in and rested his head on them. eventually, he opened them, and turned his attention to fukurodani's match. bokuto had just made a successful spike, and his teammates were patting him on the back and praising him. however, tsukishima's attention was on bokuto's setter. this was, of course, akaashi.

akaashi was also praising the spiky-haired captain, one hand patting his back. the other hand was on his hip. sweat dripped down akaashi's face, making the setter's face shine from the sunlight. soon, the match was over, and the matches were done for the day. tsukishima stood up, eyes still decretely watching akaashi drink from his water bottle. daichi ruined that moment, however, by calling over the karasuno team. unfortunately, that included him. he made his way over, coming to stand by his usual spot by yamaguchi. putting his hand over the others', tsukishima turned away to pack up.

"tsukki," tsukishima, having heard this many times, grimanced. judging by the sound of the voice, it wasn't yamaguchi's. if it was, it would've been fine, but instead it was the captain of nekoma. "whatcha doing?"

letting out a huff of annoyance, tsukishima turned to face him. standing behind him was bokuto and akaashi, and tsukishima's breath hitched momentarily. yamaguchi, who was standing close by also packing up, looked confused. tsukishima waved him away, and he seemed to get it and complied, walking over to ennoshita. kuroo still stood with his hands on his hips, and he realized that he was asked a question. he blamed akaashi and yamaguchi for distracting him.

"as you can see," he replied, "i'm packing up."

"aw, you aren't gonna practice with us?!" bokuto, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up. he pouted, looking crestfallen and kuroo did the same. even akaashi seemed a little disappointed. not wanting to let akaashi down, tsukishima let out a sigh.

"maybe i will..." he murmured, a little embarrassed. though, if it was akaashi, it wouldn't be so bad. it seemed to do the trick, as kuroo let out a 'yay~' and bokuto jumped at least five feet. akaashi straightened up slightly. tsukishima sighed again, annoyed with their antics even though he put up with it on a daily basis. walking away and outside, he felt calmer at the cool air. going back to where karasuno was staying, he sat down near the entrance. he didn't feel like listening to the idiotic duo tonight, and so tsukishima brought out his headphones to block out his surroundings.

but, his plans were interrupted as someone sat down next to him. tsukishima, starting to feel irritated, looked to the person on his left. akaashi, who was currently running his fingers through his hair (god damn, he thought, i want to do that), had just sat down next to him. confused, tsukishima tilted his head. akaashi turned to him, with his normal aloof expression.

"bokuto-san and kuroo-san left to go get dinner instead," he explained. "i'm not hungry, and i saw you." as soon as the words left his mouth, tsukishima blushed. he was happy it was dark. akaashi turned away and stared at his feet.

rubbing the back of his neck, akaashi's words were burned into tsukishima's mind. if he could, he would hang his memory and his words up on his fridge. it wouldn't matter who saw it, he would put it up there with no shame, but instead pride. akaashi went over to him, specifically him. he could've stayed with bokuto, or hung out with one of his teammates, but no. he didn't, and chose him instead. maybe there was a mutual affection...?

tsukishima's hand got warm all of a sudden, and he nearly jumped at the new sensation. looking down to his left hand, he found there was another hand on top of it. it was none other than akaashi's, and tsukishima once again blushed a bright red. fortunately and unfortunately, akaashi couldn't see it. carefully flipping his hand the other way, tsukishima grabbed akaashi's, liking the way it fit perfectly. gazing at akaashi, the boy was completely calm. well, tsukishima thought so, you couldn't really tell. tsukishima eyed his shoes. warm lips were on his cheek the second he did so and were off in an instant.

tsukishima could only wish they stayed longer, but nonetheless enjoyed the newfound affection akaashi, his boyfriend now, had given him. tsukishima smiled for the first time since training camp.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUPER THIRSTY AND TSUKIAKA IS SO RARE UGH


End file.
